


Isn't This A Gorgeous View?

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: Pekka kissed him again, then started to move down along his neck, his pale skin becoming flushed with arousal as he touched him. He was about to move his hands towards the front of his boys jeans before Juuse spoke up again.“Hey Roman. Sorry, dinner got delayed a bit.”Pekka froze before looking behind him to see Roman blushing deeply, and trying to hide a erection that was starting to show in his sweats. “Um..yeah..I..I can see that. Sorry, I can go back to the living room. Yeah I’ll just..just go back sorry.” The Swede practically ran back towards the living room, making Pekka groan into the side of Juuse’s neck.////////////////Or the one time Roman felt like he was alone in the world, but Pekka and Juuse were right there to prove him otherwise.





	Isn't This A Gorgeous View?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Holy cow this drabble totally got away from me! Yup this was originally a drabble asked of me to write and turned into this! I love this pairing so so much, and the suggestion for a fic was just too much for me to not make it into a longer story. 
> 
> So I personally feel like Roman doesn't get enough love sometimes. I say that because his gf(fiance) always post pics on Instagram about flying to California and doing her modeling stuff. Idk it may just be me, but if my bf is in the playoffs and is doing really good I would be there waiting for him when I got back home. Idk I just get annoyed seeing her leaving all of the time, and idk. I maybe reading into it differently, but I feel like she's really selfish sometimes, but like I said this is just personal opinion. RANT DONE!
> 
> Anyways, here's some Roman love that he so deserves and yeah I do trash his gf in this, sorry if you like her. (Not really sorry).
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Go Preds!

**Isn't This A Gorgeous View?**

 

* * *

 

 

Roman just wanted to go on vacation.

It was now the off-season and Roman was eagerly packing his bags in his room while he waited for his girlfriend to return back home. She had texted him while she had been out with her friends to let him know that she was going to be a bit late. He was more than fine with this as it allowed him to put on some music and jam out while he packed.

He was right in the middle of placing a shirt when his phone went off. He looked down to see the beautiful face of his girlfriend and a smile started to slowly appear as he went to answer it.

“Hey babe. How’s it going?”

“Hey, so about that..”

“What? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Well, you know how we were planning on leaving together for Barcelona tomorrow?”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah well I’m not going to be able to go tomorrow.”

Roman dropped the shirt he had in his hands as his body went stock still, “What?! Why?!”

He heard her sigh, “Well, the modeling agency just called and they said that they need a shoot down in the next four days. That means I’ll have to leave tonight for LA.”

“Again?! But you just got back!”

“I know, but this is my job, I can’t just say no.”

“Babe we’ve been planning this trip for months. As soon as the season was over we were going, that was the plan. Why can’t you just do this another time. Reschedule or something?”

“Roman, there is no rescheduling this. This is important. I have to do this.” She this in a huff, and now he was becoming frustrated. He had been looking forward to this trip for months. He was beyond excited to be able to spend a whole trip with his girlfriend before going back home. Now everything he had planned was thrown right out the window.

“What am I supposed to do then? Am I supposed to just go without you?”

“Roman, I honestly don’t care what you do, but I know what I’m doing. I call you when I’m heading home. I got to go. Bye.”

He stared at the phone in complete shock as she hung up on him. He had done nothing and she had just thrown out everything they had planned to go to LA again. He grit his teeth and toss his phone onto the bed in disgust.

He dropped down onto the edge in frustration as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t go to Barcelona by himself, that was just sad for anyone to do alone.

He sighed.

Frustration, disgust, and anger filled him as he tried to figure out what to do.

Just as he was about to give up and just unpack his phone went off again.

He thought about ignoring it, but if it was his girlfriend texting him back to apologize well, he just couldn’t ignore that.

He went to look and found a message from Juuse.

He was confused, but it was welcomed after what happened with his girlfriend. So he unlocked his phone and went to read the message.

_‘Hey Yos, just checking in. Me and Peks are leaving tomorrow for his summer home, but we were wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight before we leave?’_

Roman sighed. _‘At least someone’s thinking about me,’_  he thought to himself before he finally responded.

_‘Sure. Where should I meet you guys at?’_

He waited after he sent the message, a few bubbles appearing as Juuse typed out his message before it popped up again.

_‘Just come over to Pekka’s place. He’s making steak and potatoes tonight. If you want to bring your girlfriend over too you can. That is, if you want too.’_

Roman instantly texted him back.

_‘No, it’ll just be me. Is it cool if I bring some stuff over too?’_

_‘Sure! Anything you need to bring is cool. You’re free to come any time after 3.’_

_‘Sounds good! See you then.’_

_‘See you. ;)’_

Roman shook his head still not sure if he should still be delving into this, whatever this thing was with Pekka and Juuse, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to really stop. They were always kind and open with him, so he wouldn’t stop unless it got out of hand. Which, it still hasn’t yet.

He packed the rest of his suitcase and the other bags that he had planned to take with him, then he went to cancel his flight to Barcelona. By the time he had finished up everything it was about 3:15 so he decided to head out. He still hadn’t gotten anything from his girlfriend so he threw all of his stuff into his jeep and then headed out towards Pekka’s place.

It was a bit of a drive with traffic and then an idiot who cut him off, but he finally made it to the older man’s home, but now more frustrated than he had been from before. He pulled into the back into one of the many spaces he had out here in the open neighborhood. There was more land out here, and the houses were farther apart, which made for privacy that much more important.

He got out and began the hassle of bringing his things inside. He still wasn’t sure why he wanted to bring everything, maybe as a way to get back at his girlfriend, but he was too upset at the moment to really think clearly about anything. Just as he was pulling out his suitcase his other bag fell out of the trunk and all of the contents within spilled out everywhere onto the ground.

Roman wanted to scream.

He was two seconds from breaking down when he heard the backdoor to the house open up. “Josi! Hey we thought we saw you pull in but we weren’t su..Yos?” Juuse stopped looking at the scattered clothes and items on the ground and Roman finally felt tears prick his eyes.

“Oh Roman.”

Roman hiccuped as a sob hit his throat and tears started to fall from his eyes. He just wanted to have a nice off-season with his girlfriend, and now he was afraid that he would be alone again. He tried to wipe his eyes, but Juuse was right there and was wrapping his arms around him.

He couldn’t help it.

He buried himself into the small young man, and let himself cry. More footsteps were heard but he didn’t look up to see who it was. He was pretty sure that it was Pekka, because the tall man came up beside them and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

He and Juuse shared a few words together in Finnish before Juuse started to pull back from him. “Hey, let’s get this cleaned up yeah? Then we’ll go inside and you can eat. Sound good?”

Roman just nodded, too upset to really say anything.

Juuse gave him a sweet smile, and then he and Pekka started to help him pick up his things. They helped get all of his bags inside of the home, placing everything by the door, before steering him towards the living room after they all had taken their shoes off by the door. “Dinner’s going to be a while, but we can have a snack before. I have cheese and bread set out. I think wine is going to be good tonight too,” Pekka said as he sat Roman on the sofa.

Roman watched Juuse and Pekka move and talk to each other as they set things up in the living room. Everything seemed ready as if they knew he would come. Whether they knew or not, it still felt good to be cared for by someone.

Once everything was set up they both came back and sat on either side of him on the sofa. They didn’t sit too close, but that just wasn’t going to happen. He tugged on Juuse’s sleeve and made him move until he was sitting right next to him. Juuse smiled, a slight blush gracing his cheeks as he snuggled into his side. When Pekka saw Roman pull Juuse over he took that as permission to sit close as well. He came up against the younger defense-man and then laid an arm behind him along the back of the sofa so he could lean into his body. Roman did just that, enjoying the taller man’s warmth, sighing as Pekka kissed the top of his head again.

“Here, drink some wine. I think you need this more than we do.”

Roman took the glass offered and took a sip. It really was good, and took another drink, bigger than the last that he took.

“Now, tell us what happened. If you don’t want to you don’t have to, but just know we're here to listen. Always,” The younger goaltender kissed his cheek making him smile as he did. He always was so sweet to him. They both were.

He sighed. “It’s kind of a long story.”

Pekka chuckled a bit, “Well like I said, we’ve got plenty of time. Dinner is going to take some time.”

Roman nodded and took a breath before delving into his story. The two Finnish goalies listened intently the whole time, and never interrupted unless it was at a decent time in the story. When he finally finished he felt himself crying again, but this time they were right there next to him. Pekka placed his glass onto the coffee table in front of them, and they both moved to wrap him up into their arms.

Roman let himself cry this time, not holding back as he buried himself into Pekka’s chest. Juuse settled on his other side, rubbing his back as he let his tears fall. When he finally finished he felt exhausted, more so than he had felt all day long. Somehow Pekka and Juuse both sensed this as they shared their weird goalie physic moment, and then started to move him until he was laying on the sofa.

“But..”

“No Roman. Just sleep. We’ll get you up when dinner is ready. You’ve had a long day, and you deserve to rest. It’s okay, you’re safe here. Just rest.”

“He’s right. You’ve had a tough day. Let us take care of you okay?”

Roman swallowed down the emotions that wanted to come up and nodded at them, “Okay. Thank you.”

They both smiled. Their smiles always just as bright as the sun. “Of course. Now rest.”

Both goalies kissed him, once on the cheek, and once on his forehead. Juuse grabbed one of their super soft fluffy blankets made perfectly for moments like this, and covered him up. They dimmed the lights in the room, before moving out towards the kitchen.

Roman wasn’t sure if he would be able to go to sleep, but as soon as he laid his head back onto the pillow he was out like a light.

 

/////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\

 

“Pekka.”

“Juuse this is risky as it is. We can’t risk it more. If we do this it could be risking his relationship with his girlfriend, who he probably still loves very much. So we can’t…”

“Pekka please! I’m not asking for the whole off-season, I’m just asking for two weeks. We can’t just stand by and do nothing. I...you know how I feel about him. Same as you do too.”

The older man sighed as he stopped for a moment in his prep work for dinner, “I know. I can’t believe it myself, but we still can’t take that risk. If we do we could be risking more than just relationships. Remember what I told you about him and Shea Weber?”

Juuse swallowed and nodded. How could he forget?

“That didn’t end well at all, and I just don’t want the same thing to happen to him again. He..it was bad. He came back, but it took some time. I still don’t think he fully came back from that, especially when he found out that Shea had been fucking Crosby during Worlds and the Olympics.”

Juuse grimaced. He was young, but he still remembered hearing the rumors of Shea Weber giving it to Sidney Crosby when they first skated together during Worlds. Then Shea had gotten into an argument with a couple of guys after leaving a bar. They got into an argument about who would be the best fuck in the league. Shea then stated he knew because he fucked Crosby multiple times during the off-season, and the different World Championship games. Pekka had heard the whole thing, including Roman.

To say the young man at the time was heartbroken was an understatement.

He was devastated.

He had practically shut everyone out, and when Shea left he didn’t do anything other than hide until he poured himself out to the older goaltender. Pekka had become the sounding board for him whenever he felt like he was breaking, so the older man had already developed some feelings for the defense-man before any of this had begun.

Then Juuse took the leap.

He found out Roman felt the same way, and now they were keeping up a secret relationship that no one knew about, but some suspected. Calle and Miikka mostly, but Juuse was good at diverting the conversation to something else whenever he needed too. They were easily distracted. Not as much as Kevin, but close.

“No, but we can at least help him start off his summer in the right way. He shouldn’t start out the off-season like this.”

Pekka sighed. He was utterly defenseless whenever it came to his younger backup.

“Fine. We’ll offer the suggestion to him, but, if at any time something starts to change I’m putting my foot down. Understood?”

Juuse smiled, happily pleased with getting what he wanted. Again. “Yes daddy, I understand.”

The older man gave him a look which made Juuse blush and smirk as he did, “Don’t start. Not yet.”

Juuse bit his lip, suppressing a giggle as he moved to pull some more ingredients out for dinner. Pekka spanked his ass as he bent over, and he gasped before giving him a dark look over his shoulder.

“Now who's the one starting things?” Juuse countered back and Pekka pulled him up until he was pushing him up against the counter.

“You’re such a smart ass. Maybe I should teach you to be good when you’re supposed to be.”

“Before dinner? Wow daddy I didn’t think I came before food. I feel so honored.”

Pekka shut him up by attacking his mouth, his hands gripping his small hips as he pressed him up further against the counter. “Naughty, bad boy.”

“You love it. I know you do daddy.”

Pekka kissed him again, then started to move down along his neck, his pale skin becoming flushed with arousal as he touched him. He was about to move his hands towards the front of his boys jeans before Juuse spoke up again.

“Hey Roman. Sorry, dinner got delayed a bit.”

Pekka froze before looking behind him to see Roman blushing deeply, and trying to hide a erection that was starting to show in his sweats. “Um..yeah..I..I can see that. Sorry, I can go back to the living room. Yeah I’ll just..just go back sorry.” The Swede practically ran back towards the living room, making Pekka groan into the side of Juuse’s neck.

Juuse just laughed, “Why don’t we finish dinner then we make him more comfortable, yeah?” The young boys eyes sparkled with mischief, and Pekka had to stop himself from attacking him again.

“Fine, but let’s not try to embarrass him. If he doesn’t want to do anything we don’t need to pressure him, yeah?” He echoes back making Juuse smirk.

“Yes daddy.”

“Good. Now go get those potatoes chopped up.” He spanked his ass again for good measure, and then set off to start up the steaks.

They were able to finish dinner without anymore incidents, and started to bring everything into the living room where Roman was curled up on himself in the corner of one of the sofas. “Hey, you want some sauce with your steak?” Juuse said as he handed him his plate.

“Um sure.”

“Kay, I’ll be right back.” Juuse kissed his cheek making him feel warm all over again, and hoped the pillow in his lap concealed the erection that still hadn’t gone down at all.

When he got back he handed him the sauce, and he went to distract himself by pouring some onto his plate. They all ate in relative silence as they watched some mind-numbing TV. Pekka took their plates as they finished, and Juuse followed to help clean up.

Roman sat alone on the sofa, feeling the quiet start to close in all around him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He got up, and went to go into the kitchen. He watched the two goalies giggling and flirting with each other as they washed the dishes. Juuse reached up, and dabbed a soap spot onto Pekka’s nose making the older man squawk in shock.

Roman couldn’t hold back the giggle that escaped him, and covered his mouth to stop it. He found that he didn’t cover it in time, and saw the two look behind them. “Hey Yos, why don’t you come help us out. Juuse is terrible at washing.”

The young man gasped in dramatic shock, “Hey! I am not! Well..I’m not perfect but at least they’re getting clean!”

“This one still has sauce on it!”

“Maybe someone will want that for later.”

“Juuse that’s disgusting don’t even suggest that!”

“I can help.”

They looked at him, forgetting their moment of soft bickering to see Roman shyly waiting to come over. “Good. Help Juuse wash. I’m sure you’ll be much better than he is.”

Juuse pouted at him, but smiled happily as Roman sidled up beside him. They got everything cleaned, but had a misadventure along the way that consisted of soap being thrown back and forth. Their shirts were soaked, and he was definitely sure he would have to take a shower. But he was laughing until he was crying. Happiness bubbling up inside of him as Juuse went to hug him from the front, getting him further wet.

“Looks like we’re going to have to get cleaned too. I don’t think he’s seen the rain shower has he?” Juuse asked behind him towards the older man.

He came up to place a hand over Juuse’s lower back, as he smiled down at him. “No I don’t think he has. Would you like to join us? I think you’ll like it.”

Roman felt his face heat up as Pekka gave him that look. It was one that he directed towards the younger man all of the time. So now that he was getting that look too made him feel warm all over again. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

Pekka smiled, one that was reserved for only those he cared about, and then leaned forward to press his lips against his own. He sighed feeling his whole body melt underneath the heat of his mouth. He loved this more than ever, and kissed him back, more than happy to finally get to kiss him like this.

When the older man pulled away Juuse went up onto his tiptoes and kissed him just as passionately. Juuse was certainly more enthusiastic than Pekka was, who was more reserved, and liked to take things slow. Roman could keep up with the differences in their personality just fine, and moved to place his hands onto the younger man’s hips. He pulled him flush against his body and heard a groan escape the boy’s lips.

The kiss was filthy to say the least, and he was pretty sure Pekka showed him how to do this, but he was more than happy to enjoy it while he could. They both heard a throat being cleared, and pulled apart to find Pekka giving them a look. His eyes were dark, and it was obvious that he was aroused, but given the situation he saw he wanted to move things along. “I know how much you both can get carried away, but I’d like to continue this in the shower, yes?”

He turned, striding to go up the stairs. Roman’s eyes followed him, enjoying the sight of his ass in his dark jeans. Juuse giggled, capturing his attention again as he saw pleasant mirth in the boy’s eyes. “I know. He’s really easy on the eyes. It’s really nice to know that he’s mine, but on occasion I’ll share. But only with others that I like. He doesn’t like to share at all. So, I think you should be pretty proud to know that he likes you too.”

Roman did feel honored. It was more than obvious that Pekka valued the boy over anyone else. He would go out of his way to say that they loved each other, but he wasn’t sure if they were at that point in their relationship yet. Someday he figured they would be that old married couple that loved each other like it was their first date all over again. For now though they were still flirting and playing around with each other, and he was proud to say he was apart of that.

“Come on. I want to get in the shower and see just how dirty we can get.” The boy winked at him as he tugged him up the stairs. He was hard again just from their kisses and the dirty suggestions. Juuse didn’t seem to notice, but even if he did he choose to ignore it for now. As they entered the master bedroom he heard the water already running, and Juuse tugged him over to the bathroom.

Inside the shower was already going, and Pekka was underneath getting his hair wet. Roman’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of the tall lean goaltender. He wasn’t bulked up, but his body was sculpted like a lean athlete, completely perfect in his form.

“Why don’t you start getting undressed, and stop staring. Pekka is going to get irritated if we don’t get in there soon,” Juuse was already starting to strip, throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper at the side.

Roman watched as skin after beautiful skin was revealed as Juuse took off his clothes. As he finished he looked over his shoulder, the swell of his ass in full view as he gave him a flirty wink, and then slid open the glass door to step into the shower with the older man. Pekka instantly turned and went to pull the other against him. He nosed over his cheeks, and down the side of his neck, kissing him there, and very possibly showing off for Roman to see.

He was totally into it. His erection would agree.

He striped quickly, figuring that it would be alright to throw his clothes in with Pekka’s and Juuse’s before he too was stepping naked into the shower. His erect member was more than obvious now, and both the goalies took notice, smiling big and wide as he came in.

Pekka reached out for him and he took it, coming to him instantly. They pulled him into their small circle of wet bodies, and finally he got what his body and soul had craved all day long. Probably even when the off-season began. He missed them so much, and he felt his face get wet and not just from the shower water either.

Juuse seemed to notice and went to kiss him soft and deep, his hands moving intimately over his skin. When he pulled back a sob escaped his lips, and Pekka leaned in next to kiss down over his cheek, moving down to lightly suck on the side of his neck.

“I missed you both..so goddamn much,” He said in a whisper.

Juuse kissed right over his heart, which was hammering against his chest before he directed those dark baby blue eyes up at him, “We missed you too. Let us take care of you Josi. Let us.”

Roman sniffled as more tears ran down his face, he nodded as he leaned his forehead against Pekka’s chest. The older man wrapped an arm around him, kissing the top of his head, before gently moving him back. “Let us make you feel good. You deserve it, captain.”

A shiver ran up his spine, and watched as Juuse dropped to his knees in front of him, and went to slide a hand up over his leg. “Juuse,” the young backup looked up as Pekka dropped some lube into the palm of his hand. Where he got the lube from, Roman would never know, and he would never question.

“Make it good baby. Make sure he’s boneless.”

Juuse eyes grew even darker as he licked his lips, “Yes daddy.”

Roman bit his lip as the command escaped the older goalies mouth, a deep shiver running right through him as Juuse went back to the task at hand. He wrapped his hand around his erect member and began to stroke him. His eyes rolled, as a deep groan came from his lips. He didn’t have anything to hold himself up, that is until he felt a hot body up against his back.

“Relax captain, let my boy give you some pleasure. I’ll hold you up, I promise,” he hissed into his ear and then moved to nip at his lobe. The soft skin behind his ear was also nipped at and he nearly shouted at the shock that ran right through him.

While Pekka worked over the side of his neck Juuse was getting him nice and pent up, and he could already see him licking his lips. “Oh fuck,” he gasped as Pekka licked the shell of his ear, and then cried out as Juuse wrapped his mouth around the head of his dick.

He could feel the soft kitten licks to the head and felt faint already, and he hadn’t even gotten his full dick into his mouth. He sucked, and teased his tongue around the head before he took the dive and took more of his dick into his mouth. While he was distracted by Juuse’s amazing mouth, Pekka was teasing his fingers along his crack, until he was sliding down, and rubbing circles around his puckered hole.

“Fuck. Oh fuck,” he whined as the duel sensations nearly undone him.

Both goalies seemed to sense exactly what the other was about to do, because one moment Juuse was bobbing his head back and forth, but then was backing off just as Pekka was thrusting his fingers into his ass. The knew each other better than anyone would ever know. They sensed what the other was doing even before they actually did it. They were also in complete sync with each other, which turned Roman into an utter mess.

This seemed to go on forever, the dueling back and forth between the two, until they both seemed to decide that he had enough. They both started up in unison, together pushing him further and higher until he was right at the peak of climax.

“Oh fuck! Oh god please! Please I need...”

“We know captain. That’s why we want you to come for us. Come for us captain, Juuse wants it on his face.”

Pekka’s words shot right through him like lighting. He started to come almost instantly, painting Juuse’s face as he came hard, crying out their names as he did. Juuse stroked him through it, keeping his mouth open, tongue out the whole time as he milked him dry of everything he had. He ran his mouth over his softening length a couple more times, before tipping his head back.

He looked absolutely filthy. His face, and upper chest was covered in his come, and he had his eyes closed like it was the best feeling ever. Roman had to kiss him, if he didn’t feel like he was going to fall asleep first. But he wanted so desperately to help them both to get off too, because from the look of things, they were just as aroused by their activities as he was.

He extracted himself from their embrace, and moved so he could brace himself against the tile wall. “Come fuck me,” he whispered, and both jerked into action as they came over to him.

Juuse moved until he was leaning up against the tile wall, and Roman took that moment to bend over until he was right at the boy’s crotch. He held on tightly to his narrow hips as he gave a lick along the length of his cock. “Shit Roman, fuck that feels so good,” the younger man gasped as his hands went into his hair.

Josi leaned back off to look behind him, gesturing for Pekka to come up behind him. “Take me Peks. You know how much I love getting fucked.”

The older man groaned deep in the back of his throat, and finally came up behind him to run his fingers over his hole again. Jose whined as he fingered him open further, he knew he was ready, but the older goaltender always enjoyed teasing him first. Once he deemed him ready he removed his fingers, and then went to tease his hole with the head of his cock.

“Come on Pekka, please,” he whined around Juuse’s cock, and finally he felt the older man thrust deep inside of him. His eyes closed shut, and he moved into the motion. He swallowed around the boy’s cock and then opened up his throat to him. He tightened his hands over his hips, and gestured for him to move too.

Juuse whined, a sweet high-pitched noise that always made Roman want to get up again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to for a while, but he still got pleasure from taking care of his two goalies. Just as they had done before, they began to synchronize their movements, going back and forth on either side in order to both gain their pleasure. He zoned out as they took what they wanted from their body, going into a quiet serenity as he enjoyed the moment. 

He suddenly felt his body being jerked and pushed harder than before until he was soon filled with warm in both ends. He swallowed around Juuse’s cock, milking him dry of everything he had, and felt Pekka grunt in pleasure as he emptied out deep into his ass. A pleasant haze covered his eyes, and he felt like he could do this forever.

They both slipped out from his body, taking the time to come back down, before they moved to help him. They all turned back towards the shower rain coming down, and they both took turns helping to get him clean. He was used, but he felt relaxed and cared for. His happy bubble of comfort continued on after that as they both helped to get him out of the shower.

“I think he dropped,” he heard Juuse say.

“He did. I think he hasn’t done anything in a while. I’m glad he didn’t go too deep, but that meant he was more upset than we thought,” Pekka said, chiming in.

“That’s okay. We’re going to take really good care of you. I promise.”

He stayed in his warm bubble all the way into the bedroom. He felt them get him dressed into some sleep clothes, they smelled like Pekka. Then they were directing him over to the bed, where they put him in the middle tonight, even though Juuse usually liked to sleep in the middle.

They went to lay snuggled up around him as he slowly came back up from his zone. As he did he felt himself smiling, and snuggled more into both of them. “You okay? You dropped pretty hard back there,” Juuse asked as he ran a hand over his bare arm.

“Yeah I’m good. Just tired now,” his tongue felt slow, but he couldn’t have been happier.

“Good. Why don’t you sleep, and we’ll talk some more in the morning.”

“Can’t we ask him now?”

“Juuse.”

“Please daddy I want to ask him so badly.”

“Juuse he’s tired, he’s had a long day. We can talk more tomorrow.”

“Ask me what?”

Pekka sided from behind him as his thumb ran circles over his hip, “Juuse go ahead since you started this.”

He watched the younger man stick his tongue out childishly at the older man, before smiling up at Roman from the front. “So, we know this is sort of..last minute, but we’ve been thinking about this for sometime now. And if you don’t want to then it’s fine, but we just wanted to ask you know. Just thought that maybe you would like it if we...”

“Juuse.”

“Sorry, would you like to go to Finland with us? You wouldn’t have to stay long. We were thinking maybe two weeks at the most, but if you wanted to stay longer you could. Pekka owns a summer home back in Finland, and it’s next to a lake. It’s beautiful. It’s where we go during the off-season. So, what do you think? Would you like to go with us?”

His heart started to hammer in his chest. They wanted him to go with them on a private vacation. They thought about him enough to see if he wanted to join them. Their normally private vacation for just the two of them, and yet they wanted him there too. He felt tears prick his eyes, and went to bury his face him the young goalies shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You..you didn’t. I want to go..I just..I’m just so happy you both thought about me. You both always think about me. I didn’t thin..think I was special enough I guess.”

“Oh Roman.”

“Josi we care about you very deeply. You are so very special to both of us, and it upsets us to see you in this state right now. We both would love it if you came with us to our home.”

Roman sniffed before a smile spread across his face, “I would really like that a lot. I just don’t know any Finnish.”

They both laughed softly, before they both each took turns kissing him sweetly. He melted into both of them and felt like he was floating on cloud 9. “Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to learn.”

“I hope I get to learn some curses so I can freak Miikka out.”

Pekka laughed again just as Juuse giggled. “I think we can do that. Well, I know this is just the old man talking, but I’m tired, and we’ll have to pack if were going to leave.”

“Fine daddy. Tomorrow, goodnight Roman, goodnight daddy.”

“Goodnight.”

They took turns kissing each other goodnight before both of the Finns turned to go to sleep. Roman smiled all the while as he felt his eyes close shut. Sure he was taking a risk with doing this, but so were Pekka and Juuse. He would take this risk if it meant he could finally find some happiness for himself. 

He wasn’t sure what this could lead to, but he was excited to find out.

 

////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\////\\\\\

 

He shivered slightly in the nippy ice cold air as he looked out over the frozen lake behind the wooden cabin home. 

But he didn’t mind it as he sipped at his hot coco. Home-made, a Finnish recipe of Pekka’s making. The sun was just hitting the snow droplets over the trees around the lake, making everything shine and shimmer in the sunlight. It was breathtaking.

“You’re not too cold out here are you?” He turned to see Pekka coming out with some hot coco too, moving to stand beside him.

“A little, but it’s fine. I really wanted to see this.”

He saw the older man smile as he moved to wrap an arm around his waist. He leaned into his warmth as they both looked out over the lake. 

“Isn’t this a gorgeous view?” He looked over to see Juuse step out beside him, moving over until he could stand beside the older man. Said man leaned down to kiss him, smiling as they looked back out onto the land in front of them.

Roman took in the sight of the two goalies, the light shining off from their faces, reflecting their glow and beauty for him to enjoy. It took his breath away as a soft smile spread across his face.

“Yeah, I’d say it is.”

They both looked over to see him looking back. They smiled in unison as Juuse moved to stand on Roman’s other side. Pekka kissed him first, leaning down to lick into his mouth. Juuse was next and made sure to nip at his bottom lip. That bubbling warmth of love spread all the way across his body, and he swore that he would never be happier than in that moment right there in his life.

He didn’t know what the future held for him, but as long as he had his two goalies, then he knew that he would never have to be alone ever again.

 

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Fun Fact: Pekka does in fact have another home in Finland, though I doubt it's next to a lake, but he does indeed have a second home in Finland where he spends the summer during the off-season.
> 
> Did you guys happen to be able to guess what my first multi-chaptered story for Pekka/Juuse is going to be about? I'll give you another hint. Ocean was one, two is: cove. No GuixonLove you are not allowed to guess since you're helping me to edit it....love you!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to chat come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


End file.
